


Under Light

by Pareidolia



Category: Cantarella
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Sibling Incest, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pareidolia/pseuds/Pareidolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfonso catches Sancia with a soldier.  Warning for voyeurism, and Alfonso only being twelve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Oyce

 

 

The first time Alfonso catches them, he is twelve and she is fourteen.

He's heard the soldiers in the barracks talk about women, talk about laying with them like they're goddesses in one breath, talk about their nagging like they're cattle the next with the next. He's heard all about the lewd things a man does with a woman and he's kept them away somewhere in his head; he doesn't want to be caught unawares if a woman approaches him.

But nothing he's heard helps, because right now, even in this dimly lit old servant's corridor, Sancia is _breathtaking_.

Her head is tilted back and she's smirking up at the man, so much confidence it makes his heart ache. The man's hand is under her skirt, doing something he can only guess at because she makes a huffy little sound then, almost like she's irritated, and smacks the soldier's hand away, wrapping a long leg around his hip.

Her thigh is white in the shadow and it makes him shift uncomfortably. He falls back deeper behind the pillar.

Sancia makes a long, soft sound then when their hips bump together, her dress rucked up high. His gaze follows the curl of her hair, the long line of her back, the disturbing pale of her legs, and returns to the shadow between them.

He should be able to see.

He can feel the excited flush in his body and his legs are trembling and he clutches the pillar. When they start to move -- Sancia's fingers curled lightly in the man's collar, coaxing him like she coaxes _horses_ \-- he looks away. Her breathless giggle echoes in his ears.

He should be able to see because Sancia is not meant to be in this dark corner, tucked away in the forgotten part of the house. This place makes her pale when she's golden, less beautiful than she is and next time, he'll watch her when she's outside, drenched in the sun's fiery light.

He listens to her soft, uneven breathing, listens until it matches his own. The man's grunts are never heard.

He presses his hand low into his stomach. He won't watch now, where Sancia's fire is shrouded in these ugly surroundings. It seems sacrilegious to think about, because Sancia's lovelier than any goddess and goddesses need to be properly appreciated and worshipped.

But he can listen. It's quiet enough to hear everything, every sweet sigh that seems so strange from his sister these days.

One day, it'll be right to do both. 

 


End file.
